The marcfortines are known compounds and are disclosed by Polonsky et al in Journal of the Chemical Society Chemical Communications 1980 601-602 (Marcfortine A) and Tetrahedron Letters 1981 22 1977-1980 (Marcfortines B and C). The compounds are fungal metabolites of Penicillium roqueforti. No uses for the compounds are suggested. The marcfortines are structurally related to paraherquamide and dihydroparaherquamide which are also known compounds Paraherquamide and dihydroparaherquamide- are disclosed by Yamazaki et al in Tetrahedron Letters 1981 22 135-136. Paraherquamide is a fungal metabolite of Penicillium paraherquei. Dihydroparaherquamide paraherquamide is prepared from paraherquamide by catalytic hydrogenation. No uses for the compounds are suggested.
Marcfortine A has the following structure: ##STR2## Marcfortine B has the following structure: ##STR3## Marcfortine C has the following structure: ##STR4##